One of the problems in displaying jewelry, such as rings, is that they can be easily removed and stolen by a customer unless the ring is under tight control. It would be desirable to have a display where a customer could look at a number of rings at the same time and examine them up closely in his or her hands, but not be able to detach them from the display.